


“You never told me you had a fucking twin!”

by sign_from_god_complex



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AKA Roman is an impulsive interrupting dumbass but I adore him anyway, Alternate Universe - Human, Confusion, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Let Logan Speak 2019, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nonbinary Character, Remy and Deceit are mentioned super briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 05:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sign_from_god_complex/pseuds/sign_from_god_complex
Summary: In which Roman doesn't know how to let other people speak, and a considerable amount of confusion ensues.





	“You never told me you had a fucking twin!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my 1000 milestone drabbles and it was supposed to be short, but hey! I liked it enough that it ended up being a proper fic, albeit a short one.
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr!! ~ [sign-from-god-complex](https://sign-from-god-complex.tumblr.com) ~

“You never told me you had a fucking twin!”

Logan blinked at the interruption to his reading, glancing up to see his roommate standing in the doorway to their apartment, shopping bags piled in his arms and an incredulous look on his face. Logan suddenly wished he’d had the foresight to move into his room, but in his defence, Roman was supposed to be gone all day.

He adjusted his glasses, giving Roman a tight smile. “I hardly thought it relevant. Virgil lives out of state and-”

“ _ Didn’t think it relevant?! _ Specs, it couldn’t be  _ more  _ relevant!” Roman strode his way into the kitchen, dropping bags on counters and beginning to put things away with far more intensity than Logan thought the task necessitated. “I just ran into this “Virgil” at the supermarket and let me tell you, was  _ that  _ confusing.”

Logan pursed his lips, inhaling slowly and deliberately. Gods, this was not how he was expecting this afternoon to go.

“My apologies, Roman,” he began, “but I think it’s unlikely that-”

Roman spun around to glare at Logan over the counter. “Oh, I think I would know whether or not I had met the identical twin brother of my roommate at the supermarket. I  _ do  _ know what you look like Logan; I see you every day.”

Logan grimaced. Roman had the uncanny ability to misunderstand 90% of what Logan said when he worked himself up like this. It was even anger necessarily, just a constant pulsation of energy that Roman had to find something to do with—and that “something” seemed to pretty consistently end up being arguing with Logan.

“Well, as it is  _ Virgil  _ is actually nonbinary, but I-”

“Right, sorry,” Roman corrected, pivoting back around to resume putting away the groceries, “I met the identical twin  _ sibling  _ of my roommate at the supermarket but that does  _ not  _ negate my point! How could you not have told me something like this sooner?!”

Roman slammed down a box of cereal against the counter to punctuate his statement and Logan felt a low level of anger bubbling up inside him at the needlessly harsh gesture. He gritted his teeth.

“Well, I would endeavour to do so if you would just allow me to finish a sentenc-”

Logan was interrupted by a brisk knock on the door and at that moment, Logan had just decided to just give up and resign himself to his fate. It was Roman’s fault for being home in the first place, anyway.

His roommate had immediately perked up at the sound, rushing from the kitchen and pulling open the door to reveal a person who looked almost exactly like Logan. This was of course barring his attire—a white blouse tucked into a velvety, dark purple skirt—and his complexion, which was slightly more tan and littered with freckles.

“Oh! It’s you!” he said, clearly at least marginally surprised to see Roman answering the door.

Logan was distantly wondering how the supermarket interaction had actually gone down considering virtually all Roman had done once he’d returned home was complain. He supposed he would have to get the details from them both later.

“It is indeed!” Roman stepped aside, waving their guest into the room and closing the door behind him. “Please! Come in! Logan has told me absolutely nothing about you.”

Roman’s pointed look was met by a scowl, though Logan tried to hide it when he saw a pair of grey eyes dart their way over. He didn’t really feel like getting lectured on top of what was setting itself up to be a disastrous social interaction.

“Oh, well that’s not very nice, Lo!” his twin chastised playfully, bouncing up and down on the spot, “Well, it’s great to meet you!” He stuck out a hand towards Roman. “I’m Patton!”

Logan watched Roman’s smile drop into an expression of pure confusion and he tried to bite back a frustrated scream. If Roman had just let him explain the situation then they wouldn’t be in this position, but  _ no, _ he couldn’t stop talking for one fucking second.

“…Patton?” Roman questioned, tilting his head to the side, “But Logan said that-”

Patton dropped his hand back to his side as they all heard another knock at the door and Logan watched Roman open it, all of his previous enthusiasm missing from the gesture—replaced by complete bewilderment.

In their doorway stood another figure who looked, in features, identical to the previous two, even if in style they could not be more different. They shifted from foot to foot as Roman stared at them, almost swallowed up by a patchwork hoodie, dark eyeshadow applied under wide eyes. 

“Hey, uh, I hope I’m not… late-” They narrowed their eyes then, pulling one arm across their chest defensively. “What’s going on? Why are we all hovering in the doorway?”

Logan sighed heavily. He dragged himself up from the couch to push the door shut, prompting the new arrival to cautiously step into the room, making sure to keep their back to the wall.

“Roman,” Logan began, addressing his roommate whose expression was sitting somewhere in the middle of shock and realisation, “Meet my twin siblings, Patton and Virgil. Patton, Virgil, meet Roman, my roommate. I may have neglected to tell him that you were coming over tonight—” He ducked his head before muttering—“ _ or-that-you-exist-at-all _ .”

“ _ Lo- _ gan!”

Patton reached out to hit him playfully on the shoulder, trying to fight back a grin so as to keep up the act that he was actually upset with him. Logan knew, however, that Patton actually loved to mess with people by keeping the fact that they were triplets a secret. It had been the source of various individuals’ immense confusion on more than one occasion, always followed up by extensive giggling from Patton and amused smiles from him and Virgil.

“It just slipped my mind,” Logan lied stiffly, watching Patton narrow his eyes and Virgil straight-up laugh, if only for a moment.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.” They smirked, raising a knowing eyebrow. Logan knew it was expression the two of them shared and as such, he imagined it was reasonably jarring for Roman to see. “You just didn’t wanna have The Twin Conversation™.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “It’s hardly  _ my  _ fault that he decided to take the day off for once in his life.”

He turned back to face Roman, taking in his stunned expression with a measure of indulgent concern. Logan wasn’t going to say that it wasn’t highly entertaining to see his roommate so flabbergasted—any chance he could get for a win on him was excellent—but it would be inconvenient to confound him  _ too  _ much. Roman was set to make dinner this evening.

“Roman, are you quite alright?” 

His roommate shook his head minutely, turning to Logan with a look that indicated that he was questioning things he’d never thought to question before. Logan felt a sense of triumph overcome him. “ _ Three? _ ”

“Yes, Roman,” Logan asserted, adjusting his glasses again, “If you had given me the chance to  _ talk _ , I would have explained to you that Virgil lives out of state, however they are currently taking a small break from writing their book and made the decision to come and visit. As a result, my other twin, Patton, had decided to make the drive up from where he lives a few towns over so that we could all have lunch together.”

Roman simply blinked for a few moments, letting that information sink in.

“ _ …Three?!” _

Well, it seemed like that was all they were going to get from Roman for a while. That was discouraging.

“Alright!” Logan clapped his hands together, causing Virgil to jump slightly, “Roman, please take a seat, I’m going to make tea. Patton, Virgil, would you like some?”

After answering affirmations from his twins, Logan went over to put the jug on, listening idly to the chatter from the living room.

“Virge! Look!” Patton exclaimed, standing up from the couch that he’d taken up residence on, “I’m wearing the skirt you made me!” He’d obviously decided he would demonstrate this by spinning on the spot, prompting the skirt to whip around his legs.

The velvety material Virgil had picked was just a bit too heavy to properly flare out, despite the skirt itself only coming up to just above Patton’s knees. Logan knew, however, that it was the perfect material for Patton to run his hands against to keep himself occupied and calm, hence why Virgil had chosen it in the first place.

Virgil smiled shyly. “Yeah. You look great, Pat.”

“Oh! Do you sew?” Roman asked, seemingly having recovered from the shock of meeting the two of them.

Virgil flushed, ducking their head. Logan knew his sibling wasn’t used to being the centre of attention by any means of the word, and though he knew Roman was harmless really, he was also quite a lot for an anxious person to deal with. Logan made a mental note to keep an eye on how they were doing, ensuring he didn’t need to send Roman away to his room at any point.

“Uh, yeah.” Virgil rubbed at the back of their neck. “Just a bit, though. I’m mostly busy with writing nowadays anyway.”

Roman beamed, obviously finding himself much more in his element now that something creative had been brought up. “Yes! Logan mentioned that! What’s your book about?”

Logan watched as Virgil’s eyes lit up, immediately going off on a tangent about their latest thriller and the inspiring works and all of the problems they’d been having with getting the story to go where they wanted. Roman seemed to give some pretty sound advice in the wake of their issues and Virgil was soaking it up—not that Logan was particularly paying a whole lot of attention; all of those creative endeavours had never really been his thing.

In a few minutes, he returned to the living room with four mugs of tea balanced precariously on a tray.

“Right,” Logan muttered to himself as he set the mugs down on the coffee table, “Chamomile for Virgil, caramel for Patton, rose for Roman and English breakfast for myself.

“Although, Roman—” Roman glanced up, showing that Logan had gained his attention—“Would you be able to take your mug upstairs with you? I was hoping to be able to spend some time alone with my siblings, considering-”

Roman beamed. “Say no more, specs. I’ll get out of your hair. Just…” He chewed at his bottom lip for just a moment before turning a questioning gaze on the three of them. “You don’t have any other siblings I should be worried about showing up, right?”

Logan exchanged an unidentifiable look with Patton and Virgil, them all having reached the same conclusion before they’d even locked gazes.

They’d developed the silent communication thing pretty early on; he supposed it came with the territory of being a twin—or in this case, a triplet. They definitely couldn’t read each other's minds, but they had gotten quite good at recognising each other’s facial expressions and understanding what they were each likely to do based on knowing them so well. It was all just science.

Roman, of course, did not know this.

The three of them all turned back to him with mostly innocent or blank expressions before simultaneously answering, “No,” a glint in their eyes like they knew more than they were letting on.

Roman looked appropriately out of his depth and Logan tried not to outwardly show the satisfaction he felt at that.

“Right…” he replied, drawing out the word to indicate the uncertainty he felt. He left them alone just the same though, just taking a hold of his mug and heading up the stairs to his room.

When another set of twins arrived a month later—the triplets’ older brothers, Remy and Dee—neither of them are honestly sure why Roman was surprised.


End file.
